In the course of maintaining and rehabilitating utility lines including pipe lines, it is sometimes necessary to clean or swab these lines in order to ascertain their condition. Debris can build up and collect on the interior walls of an existing pipe. This debris must be cleaned before any repairs or rehabilitation can be made. Additionally, it is sometimes necessary to plug these lines in order to perform inspections or repairs. However, many of these lines cannot remain blocked or out of service for very long.